Crimson Curse
by EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: After Karofsky s attack Kurt is addicted to the bites of vampires. With no sign of a cure, he decided to visit a local vampire bar to get his fix. He ends up in Sebastians and Blaines fangs.Afterwards Sebastian lures him into a relationship. As his best friend, Blaine is allowed to drink from Kurt as well and without wanting to he develops feelings for the human, which are returned


**A/N:**

**Regarding the main characters: Yes, the endgame probably is Klaine. Very likely it is, but I don´t plan ahead that far. Right now I want it to be haha :D**

**Otherwise you will read a bit Seblaine & Kurtbastian. Even a little SebKlaine now and then. But still, the loving part is mostly on the Klaine side and the smutty on well...all three of them :D So if that isn´t your cup of tea, you don´t really have to read it.**

**Regarding the main idea: Attentive GKM readers may have read this idea there...Yep I fulfilled my fucking own post again. I can´t help it. So those of you who haven´t don´t bother. I probably end up writing somehing different anyway haha :D**

**Additional information: This story will contain an evil Karofsky (SURPRISE), Supernatural beings and Addiction. All in all, I like to write things a bit differently, like Kurts blood not being the holy best in the world. ...How come vampire-book writer always make it that way? o.o I don´t get it. I like to be realistic...even on a supernatural fic...Does that make sense. I try to :D Well however. Some of you may think: NOT ANOTHER FIC -.- Well I´m just that way, I try to keep the others up just as frequently though ;D**

**Annnd. I made mistaked in the blog on purpose :D Just so you know :D**

**Many words for a fucking first chapter. Sorry. Now hopefully enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Your blood is the substance that keeps me alive_  
**

**_It keep me right on the high, baby._**

**_Watch your back because I´m ging to hunt you_**

**_Scream louder because that´s what I like._**

* * *

Kurt screamed from the top of his lungs as the itching increased to a hurtful and annoying feeling that left him desperate. He had tried pinching, still did, his skin marred with various red dots and a few dents where his short nails had dug in. It didn´t help. Nothing helped. His head was filled with fuzzy thoughts, all too fleeting to hang onto to comprehend. Heat crawled through his body concentrating on the bite-marks on his wrists. It pooled there and urged him to scratch until blood bubbled on the surface.

"_You will want me Hummel. If not you mind, then your body will."_

Karofskys words repeated themselves as he bit down on his wrist to cover the two marks the vampires teeth had left. In this moment Kurt didn´t feel animalistic or stupid, he couldn´t think straight enough to do so. When the itching continued, he bit down harder, drawing blood that tasted slightly sweet. He had hoped it would ease the distress but it did nothing of that kind. Withdrawing his teeth from his arm, he saw the dents his teeth had left right above Karofskys. In the light of his desk lamp his eyes caught the scissor and without meaning to, his hands reached out.

It felt like it was over before it had begun. All he managed to do was watch fresh blood ooze from the wound the sharp scissors had created, his mouth forming an ´o´, as if he was surprised and fascinated over his own doings. Indeed it suppressed the itch, but he feared it wouldn´t last long. Kurt then did what any teenager would have done if he wanted to know about things, he typed the symptoms into the Google bar of his IPhone.

Slowly words started to blur when the itching and fever-like feelings took a hold of him again, just as he opened a link. Grabbing his scissors for the second time, he knew what he had to do, to stay clear headed long enough to gather information. Otherwise only the locked door would prevent him from driving up to Karofskys place. More than once his subconscious had taken over, but his fuzzy mind forgot where he had placed the key he had used to lock the door when he was still comprehensible enough.

School had been awful today, more than it was on other days. Even though it was Thursday, only a short step away from the wellness-weekend he and the girls from Glee-club had planned, he had felt strange. Not only did his fear to face the boy, who had kissed, then bitten and threatened him, leave him afraid and on the edge, but he felt like coming down with the flu. Maybe the sick bastard had given him bacteria when his teeth had pierced his otherwise flawless skin. During the day, the itching had started. Slowly at first, only on the fresh wounds. By the end of the glee-club, his whole body felt on fire while he pinched and pinched. Scratching would have seemed like he had flea and he tried to prevent to come off that way. Mercedes had given him a questioning look and called him as soon as they left the room, even though they were only a few meters apart.

He had wanted to tell her about yesterday's event. He really wanted to. But Karofsky had made it clear he would kill Kurt and his friends if he dared to tell even a tiny bit of what the bastard had done. Instead of calling anyone, he had avoided his father and had run down straight to his room. In moments like these he wondered if his mother would have nagged him until he confessed. She would have understood and helped him. Well, he couldn´t rely on the dead, could he?

This time his hands shook as he opened the scissors for a second time, red liquid visible on the silver edge. He closed his eyes, breathed in deeply and then he brought it down in two swift motions. He felt the pain spread from the crook of his elbow down his arms and bit his lips to prevent the tears. There was little time for pity parties or crying.

Reading the first article, he doubted that a rash was what this was. He opened up three other links to realize he wouldn´t come far this way. It almost felt absurd and ridiculous to type another word in the bar, but he knew it was reality. Vampires existed and Karofsky was one of them. McKinley was many things, gay friendly was not one of them, while respecting mixed races were. This included vampires, warlocks, witches and werewolves. Glee –Club consisted of mostly humans, as did the biggest part of the student body.

The only supernatural being who enjoyed to dance and sing at daylight and hunted by full moon was Artie. Rumor was he had voluntarily been bitten to be able to walk at least as a wolf on a few nights. Kurt himself considered himself lucky to be just human, because being gay was enough to have on a plate, really. So to type vampire in the bar was not really the problem. It was the fear to read something he had thought possible from the moment he had been bitten. What if it turned him into a vampire?

Kurt cradled his slightly bleeding arm against his stomach, as his right hand clicked through new links the added word had caused. He read one article, two, then ended on a forum. He gasped, reading the text over again and again, hoping it would change. It didn´t.

_Many people say that heroin is the worst drug, consuming the body instantly and making it crave for more. Well obviously those peple have never been bitten by a vamp. Got, seriously, how stupid are thes mundanes? Her first bite was supposed to be a joke, just something a partner would do in the heat of sex. The next day I rubbed my skin with until it bleed, but the idches wouldn´t stop. After that she bit me again and I can´t describe the feeling. When the first bite hurt, the second felt like a hot drug, dragging parts of me away with my blood while making me high. I swear I thought I could fly. The high held on for two days, I craved another bite after two weeks. Now I can´t live one day without a bite and it feels incredible. Herion isn´t the only thing that can get people hooked. Vampires turn people into scum with just one bite._

_Oh and trying to get through withdrawal in hoped of getting better is futile. Your body will drag you to a vampire when your mind shuts down in need to get away from that let it, because there is nothing better than being bitten. Ry it while having sex. HEAVEN!_

_-Sincerely and with recommandations to try yourself_

_Whocaresformynamebcidont._

Kurt would have read it a fourth time, but he knew that whoever had posted this, was in the same condition he was in. A lot of cheerful and spiteful comments from addicts just added to the information. He wanted to crawl in his bed and cry until the awful feeling pressing down on his chest would seethe. But Kurt wasn´t stupid. Even his jumbled mind knew that he had to do something now, or he would end up in Karofsky´s net. Just thinking about that increased the ill feelings in his stomach. No, he couldn´t let that happen. Anyone but him.

* * *

"Oh come on Blainey, it was just one stupid boy." Sebastian said smiling, sipping from a Bloody Mary. And not the kind with tomato juice in it. Blaine watched in dazed fascination as some blood clung to his friends lips. Beside him Jeff and Nick did the same, all of them not realizing what they did. Shaking himself from the stupor Blaine had been in, he focused on the topic at hand.  
"You said you loved him.. You two dated for two month, which is really saying something since your longest relationship lasts six."

"I said I loved his blood. Those are two different things. And he was interesting for the moment, wasn´t he? God I wasn´t the only one who sucked the other. He just begged me to drain him completely, so I fulfilled his wish. Come on, don´t look at me like that, you liked his blood as well."

Blaine gulped at the memory of Riley's blood, tainted from too many vampire bites, which caused his blood to be sugar sweet and rich. Yes, Blaine had loved his blood and his vampire side was only sorry for the loss of it. But sweet blood was nothing unique nowadays, especially in this bar, since every human here was addicted and smelled like sweet dinner. It was just that he had thought Sebastian would keep him. Both had hit it off immediately, at least when Riley was capable of a decent conversation after coming down from the first high. Both were rich, both were gorgeous and he could rival the vampire in his crude remarks.

The death of him had been surprising for a second. Blaine had seen and heard him take his last breath while Sebastian fucked and killed him in the process, his fangs ripping Riley's throat open. Then his vampire friend had looked up, his mouth covered in blood and said: _"There is my Birthdayboy. Sorry I didn´t let you have the last bite, I was kinda caught up in the moment. I´ll make up for it."_

So yeah, Blaine had liked Riley's blood indeed and found himself nodding. Even though a birthday was nothing important when you had have 243 already, he wasn't in the mood to argue any further. And he could feel their friends nod along as well. Their eyes still focused on the drink Sebastian sipped from. Nick and Jeff didn´t share the same bond Sebastian and he did. From time to time, Sebastian would let them have a bite from one of his Quickies, as he called the boys he paid to be their meal for one night. Otherwise his long-time pets were joined with Blaine only. The other vampires on the table were turned ones, not born like those two. Both of them had been vampires for a few decades now, not remotely long enough to have as much money as Smythe did. The Bloody Mary was 500 Dollars each glass, something they could only dream of having.

"Since it´s my birthday I guess drinks are on me." Blaine stated, raising his hand until a vampire waitress appeared. When he wanted to buy four Bloody Marys, Sebastian cut him off.

"Four BM´s. And a special for him. Double the amount of ´special´ while you are at it. Men´s only."

The waitress looked at him, her eyes widening as she memorized the order. Blaine knew that the price for a special Bloody Mary was at least three times as much, just for a drink, and she did too. But at the same time both of them knew that Sebastian was more than capable of covering the bill. When she left Jeff awoke from his silent posture.

"Dude, why don´t you ever treat us for a special? I know you have enough money." He said, crossing his arms.

Nick flicked his head to reprimand him, but they all knew he craved for the same thing Jeff did. Every vampire would. Nick was simply much quieter than his outgoing boyfriend, though Blaine knew that this lead to sudden outbursts and chaos when his feelings surfaced. One day, two years ago, Nick had nearly killed another vampire for looking at Jeff and had destroyed a bar in the process. That was part of the reason they had found shelter at this new bar called Crimson Curse.

"First of all, it´s not your birthday Jeffrey."

"You don´t even know when my birthday is. Because it was four month ago and I don´t recall getting a special, or any kind of present."

"Secondly, you simply don´t deserve one. You are not my best friend. Maybe if you stopped wearing that ridiculous hair-cut that makes you look like fucking Tinkerbell and start acting like an adult, I´ll reconsider. For now be grateful for the normal BM." Sebastian said, not even showing any sign that he had listened to Jeff's rant.

He probably hadn´t. Blaine watched Nick´s hand clench into the shirt Jeff wore when his boyfriend was insulted, but he a hateful glare was all that Sebastian got.

"Fucking prick." Jeff muttered, before he kissed Nick, to calm him down.

Their order arrived shortly after, Blaine's Special much darker than the rest of the drinks. He could smell the rich and spicy drink and almost taste it before even taking one sip. Sebastian eyed him with a smirk on his lips, knowing his best friend was uncomfortable drinking Specials. Even though Blaine knew how incredible it tasted and made him feel free and good in the process, but he disliked losing control over his body. The double amount wouldn´t do him any good either.

"Happy Birthday Blaine." Said Nick, the smile on his face seemingly genuine despite his anger. His boyfriend took a big gulp from his own drink, before repeating the same words and concentrating on the Bloody Mary again.

"To ensure a great night."

At Sebastian's words, he closed his eyes and hesitantly started sipping on his drink. The blood and alcohol gathering on his tongue tasted far better than it had smelled. He moaned when his body recognized what he was about to get. Vampire blood. It ripped through his body like hot liquor on a winter day, relaxed his muscles in its way and let him crave for more. To drink vampire blood was forbidden by law, but in this kind of bar, the right amount of money would settle the deal. The previous doubts regarding the looseness this would cause were gone and he switched to drinking from the glass, when the amount he could drink from the straw wasn´t enough anymore. He could hear snicker, louder now than it was possible for his ears. Everything was more bright and colorful now with the additional vampire blood in his system. God he wanted more. When the glass was empty, he growled in frustration.

"Wanna dance Blainey?" Sebastian purred, suddenly standing beside his seat, offering a hand like a gentleman would. The green eyes were fixed on his lips, but Blaine didn´t care. In fact, he wouldn´t care if he died right now, because he felt on top of the world.

"Sure, if you can handle me."

The brutal strength that bubbled under the surface forced him to drag his best friend through the room in top speed and pin him against the wall. Lips descended on his and they kissed ferociously, sharp teeth ripping their lips and tongues open as they drank from each other. Blaine felt hot and needy, pressing against the otherwise bossy vampire that now had no chance but to submit to the more powerful one.

"I love specials." Blaine slurred against Sebastian's throat, his blurred mind debating if biting him would lead to terrible outcome. Probably, but his intoxicated mind thought it was a good idea. Just as he leaned down, Sebastian vanished, only the sharp eyes of a vampire able to trace his running form. The urge to hunt and kill was deeply imbedded into his being and he chuckled chasing after his friend. Sebastian had always been the faster one, but Blaine had consumed vampire blood and could easily pin him down again.

"Shit, I love it when you lose the stick that's usually up your ass Anderson. But my blood is not yours to have."  
"You smell incredible. I would love to fuck and drain you in the process, just like you did with Riley today." Answered Blaine, his mouth trailing kisses along Sebastian's collarbone. Draining Sebastian would not kill him, but he would be paralyzed for a month at least and be easy prey for the hunter that way. Still, he could feel his best friend shiver in thought of Blaine's wish.

"I think you´ve had enough specials for tonight. How does a fresh A-boy for this evening sound?"

"I want you."

His teeth scraped long the seemingly thin skin of Sebastian's neck that was hard and cold. Still, his sharp fangs managed to rip at it enough to draw blood.  
"Fuck. Stop it. It´s just your 244th birthday. Dream of me as your dinner until you are at least 300, maybe I´ll reconsider. For now, look at the fresh meat that offers itself to us. The A-boy on the left side came in his pants just looking at us." He heard his friend say and even though he was focused on Sebastian himself, his heightened senses had smelled arousal and human blood gathering at the buffet area.

At least that was the name Sebastian had given the bar, where the A-boys now lined up. A-boy was simply the short term of Addicted Boys, because vampires tended to get too lazy. The new era, with mobile-phones and laptops replacing the human brain, was something the older vampires still struggled to accept. Sebastian simply wasn´t one of them. He enjoyed it, since his money could now provide him with more luxuries than ever.

"I´ll buy you one, come on."

Like that, Sebastian dragged him over to the humans standing at the bar. Blaine's mind shut out the sickly sweet perfumes of the women, their juices tended to sicken his stomach. The wounds on Sebastian's neck and tongue had closed up by now, but the taste on his tongue still made him feel high. The hunger roaring in his stomach hadn´t been satisfied yet, had even worsened with the Bloody Mary. And second to vampire blood, human blood was at least satisfyable and delicious. Ignoring faces he had seen far too often in this place, he eyes the new humans. He almost wanted to stop on a calm looking man in his early twenties that drafted of the sweet smell of a long time addict, when he noticed the boy on the end of the line. He had smelled the fresh blood miles ago, but had chosen to ignore it up till now. The brown-haired boy trembled, his fingers digging into his wrist until new blood flowed down on it.

He was obviously fresh meat, probably just recently bitten for the first time. Blaine knew his blood wouldn´t have the sweet tinge many vampire bites would leave in the human blood. It wouldn´t taste as good as the mans he still stood in front of. But the boy was pretty, flawless pale skin, huge blue eyes and his outfit was just adorable, like a replication of the suits in the 18th century. His blurred thoughts told him to experiment. To choose this boy, no matter his taste. After all the Bloody Marys through his life, his body had grown accustomed with the sweet blood and untainted would be a good alternation.

A lot of male and female vampires gathered around the long addicted humans and only few spared the boy at the end of the row more than a glance. Just one young vampire had approached him, and Blaine felt his instinct roar in rage. It was his prey. Sebastian probably had noticed him wanting the fresh A-boy and knew what Blaine was about to do to the vampire talking to the boy, but he didn´t stop Blaine as he rushed forward and dug his nails into the neck of the vampire as he hissed: "Mine! Step away or I´ll rip your fucking head off."

The young vampire apologized and rushed off, right out of the bar. The human boy, who hadn´t heard the words starred up at Blaine in confusion. One could see he didn´t feel comfortable at all, he had probably faced few vampires in his life and the presence of that many left him afraid. Blaine could smell the dread on the humans body. Before he could think rationally, he rushed forward, pressing the human against the counter, his mouth already on the boys neck, when a strong hand ripped on his short curls. He hissed in anger and pain and wanted to attack whoever had disturbed him in devouring his meal, when he recognized Larry, the barkeeper.

"You wouldn´t have wanted to drink without paying him, would you Anderson?" Larry said, his voice loud and accusing. He was a nice vampire, bulky and strong and a little too fond of human rights.

"No, we pay whatever the boy wants to have in exchange for this night." Sebastian said and Blaine's hair was let loose. Instantly the pain faded and he was able to concentrate on the shaking boy again. Human teeth bit into the soft skin of red lips and he wanted to replace them with his own.

"Yeah, but the dead can´t use the money you give them Smythe. I´ve heard your new plaything is Riley. Tell me how is he?"

"Fine. The sex we had was just too exhausting, so he couldn´t make it tonight to my dismay."  
What Sebastian said let Larry freeze and grind his teeth. Everyone knew what that meant since it was not the first time he had killed a human. The Hunters were on Sebastian's trail already, but he always managed to slip right through their fingers. He had made sure Riley was a loner who wouldn´t be missed when he died. Larry turned to the human now, instantly igniting the fire of jealousy in Blaine's gut again.

"Hey, what's your name boy?"

"Kurt." He answered, his voice high pitched, resembling those of women or even more beautiful in comparison. Just like his body shook, his voice did the same.  
"Okay, would you be okay to sell your blood to these men? You can name you price."

Blaine saw Kurt hesitating. The human dared to glimpse at the vampires and Blaine could feel the resistance building in the Kurts body. But he couldn´t leave it at that. Not when his body wanted this human. Capturing the blue eyes, he let the power take him over.  
**You want them to drink your blood. You want them. You want them.**

"Yes. Of course. I would do it for free." Stated Kurt, probably giving in to the strong feelings Blaine had pressed onto him. Larry let out a low snarl, before addressing Sebastian.

"You sick bastard will give the boy 5000 Dollars and not one penny less, do you understand me? If this were my bar, I would kick you out for manipulation."

"Well, at least you know your place Larry. Come on Blainey, take your present to our booth. He seems so desperate already."

As fast as he could, he dragged Kurt behind him to the table Nick and Jeff were still seated at, Jeff now in the others lap, kissing him. The boy had stopped trembling when Blaine had penetrated his mind and placed his thoughts into his brain. Instead of sitting on the opposite side, like he usually did, Sebastian sat at Blaine's place, leaving just enough space to fit the two following men.

"You are hilarious when you are jealous." Sebastian said. "Care if I join after the first bite? Don´t worry boy, I will double your payment."

While speaking he caressed Kurt's face, he could reach because the mundane was sandwiched between the two vampires. Nick and Jeff both looked up, but at seeing the fresh meat, they chose to continue kissing and grinding. Blaine wanted to answer, to say no eventually, but when the blue eyes met his, he couldn´t suppress the hunger any longer. Forcefully, he bit down on Kurt's neck, tilting his head to have better access.

The first flow of the blood filled his mouth in a metallic, but slightly sweet and salty, taste. He bit down even harder, feeling like it wasn´t enough yet. The small yelp and the gasps escaping his prey only encouraged him to drink more and more, until his head felt light. Subconsciously he noticed Sebastian biting down on the other side of Kurts neck, because he could taste his saliva in the blood now.

"Oh my…I´m dying" The human said, but Blaine's thoughts shut him up.

**Don´t talk. You are alright.**

Still, he could feel the pulse getting weaker, hear the slowdown of Kurt's heart, but right now, he couldn´t care less. He gulped down more blood, the warm liquid heating his cold body. It needed a harsh pull, ripping him away from the boy, making him slide a few meters over the dirty bar floor. Being away from the warm body sobered him enough to not cause a ruckus. Sebastian was a heartless bastard, but he liked toying with his food and not killing it on the first night. Some called him a heartless asshole, but Blaine knew better. He had seen him breakdown, crying for lost boyfriend once and the death of Riley didn´t leave him as cold as he pretended it did.

"I´m sorry." He muttered, both vampires returning to Kurt who was completely calm and happy now. They always were after getting their fixes.

"This was mind blowing."

Sebastian ran one hand through the styled hair of the teenage boy, while the other hand circled the bite marks he had left on his neck. Blaine leaned forward then, pressing his lips against Kurt's. He didn´t need to manipulate the human this time, the kiss was returned because Kurt wanted to. They both were high caused by vampires in a way. He could feel the boy cringe at the taste of blood and the pinch of sharp teeth as their tongues met. Kurt was as inexperienced at making out as he was with vampires it seemed, but that turned Blaine on all the more. It was always easier to bend those ones to his will.

"I´ll give you 20.000 Dollars if you blow him right here." Sebastian whispered.

Of course every vampire would make out the words he had said, and he just whispered to leave his cool breath on the boys skin. Yes, his mind screamed to pressure the boy into agreeing, and he would have done it, too high to care for the human. The only thing stopping him was Nick´s knowing gaze upon him, judging him.

"Alright."

It all happened slowly, at least for the fast world vampires tended to live in. Deluded eyes looked into his once brown eyes, now tinted red, as Kurt knelt between his legs. The table restricted the movements of the human, so he slid even closed. Pale, thin hands undid his zipper and Blaine pushed himself up enough to help Kurt undress his lower body. A blowjob in this bar was nothing anyone frowned upon. Being a vampire made one more accepting than some people may have guessed. Blaine's cock had been exposed more than once in here, so no one even spared them a glance, except for Sebastian.

Both men watched as Kurt gulped at the sight of the vampires penis, probably the first one he had seen, excluding his own. And born vampires had a lot to offer to put it mildly. A pink tongue reached out and slid along the tip shortly after. It felt feather light on the erection.

"It´s cold." Kurt murmured, probably more to himself than anyone else, but then he opened his mouth to take in as much as he could.

Blaine closed his eyes, his feet locking behind Kurts upper body to draw him even nearer. His hands slid into the brown hair, now slightly sweaty and loose. The inexperienced mouth felt overly good in his intoxication. Sebastian's additional hand on Kurt's scalp pressed him closer in order to let him take in more of the cock. He then bobbed his head up and down with Sebastian's guidance, his teeth lightly scratching on the sensitive skin.

**Relax your throat. Enjoy it.**

Instantly, the human obeyed. His pale cheeks, caused by blood loss, now turned a light pink as he used one hand to fondle Blaine's balls.

"Fuck."

He could feel the heavy feeling arrive, pulling at his stomach and making his balls feel full. He came just when Kurt teased the slit on the tip of his cock. Cum dripped slowly down his chin and the human tried to swallow the rest. He looked beautiful like that.

"You are gorgeous Ken." Kurt looked up at Sebastian, too drugged to even understand that he had called him the wrong name. Meanwhile Blaine's hand reached out the wipe away his cum and he licked it from his thump afterwards.

"Keep this and come to me when you need a fix. I don´t want anyone except for Blaine or me to touch you." Sebastian purred, handing Kurt a card with his number and address on it. This was the next Riley it seemed. So much for Blaine's present, he thought remorseful. Well, he would find another boy to service him anyway.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning, his alarm clock ringing in a Barbra Streisand ringtone, he hadn´t hated up to this point. Yawning he pressed the button to make it stop and left the bed to go upstairs to the bathroom. His slippers slid easily over the white floor and he was almost daydreaming again when he took a glimpse at his face in the mirror. Realization dawned on him as he saw the marks on his neck and memories flooded his mind without him wanting to. Oh god, so a bite wasn´t like alcohol, it didn´t let him forget.

It almost made the memories all the more vivid and real. He had felt the push in his thoughts, the change of mood that made him calm and accepting whenever Blaine was near. He had let two vampires suck his blood. One had been called Smythe, the other Blaine. And he had given the later one his first blowjob. Wiping away the feelings of self pity, he moistened his face with the first lotion, totally forgetting his otherwise precise order. What was done, was done. He couldn´t let himself bring down by something in the past. Maybe sucking of an enormous cock would be of advantage if he ever found a loving partner.

And his addiction wasn´t something that could be cured so easily, so he had done the only thing he knew would help. Though a blowjob wasn´t exactly what he had expected to give when he had researched vampire bars. He would try to search for a cure later on. But for now anything was better than submitting to Karofsky. Returning to his room, a scarf covering the marks, he looked into the inside of his suit jacket. Just as he remembered, a check was stuffed inside, covering a sum of 20,000 Dollars. Right behind it was a plain white business card with the address and name of a Sebastian Smythe. Kurt knew the check would cover the renovations of the car repair shop his father owned and maybe some clothes from Alexander McQueen as well.

But even the perspectives of new clothes couldn´t raise his mood. Not when he felt like a whore. Right now he despised vampires. Their bite had made him into an abulic zombie, that would have let anyone fuck him. He admitted the bite had felt wonderful, forgetting he was a boy who was bullied in school, had lost his mom and was lonely while his friends had a love life. Under the studying gaze of the vampires he had felt precious and beautiful. Like he had been on top of the world. He could only compare it to the feeling of being near the one you love, your heart racing. Just twice as strong.

So yeah, for now, he cursed the feelings even if he liked being bitten. He just feared he would crave for it soon enough and wouldn´t have to decide between visiting Sebastian or giving in to Karofsky. At least Sebastian was hot and didn´t smell like hamburgers, which was odd, since Karofsky was a vampire and shouldn´t eat anything but blood right? Still, he recalled the first consensual bite vividly and the vampire who did it. Blaine. A man with curly dark hair and eyes a reddish brown. It was one of the boys he had imagined princes in fairytales would look like. But Blaine wasn´t a prince on a white horse, coming to rescue the damsel in distress. In fact, he was the exact opposite.

* * *

**The...well writing right under Chaoter one is by myself, it´s the thoughts of Blaine in well lyrical form or something :D Not a poem really, but something that you will read at every chapter from a different person.**

**Thoughts, critique (hopefully by people I can answer) and question are appreciated. :D I know it´s a great Glee community here :D yay :D**

**Reviews fuel me. :D**


End file.
